


Kisses

by airspaniel



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-17
Updated: 2007-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire has an active imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

Claire often wonders what it would be like to kiss Peter.

Not just an innocent “my hero” quick peck on the lips. She was sure she could get away with that. Was sort of annoyed with herself for not thinking of it sooner.

Not even a slightly more familiar “I’m so glad we’re family” press, mouth closed, lingering just a touch longer than she maybe should. The way Nathan kissed him. That was riskier, but they _were_ Italian, so it’s possible that nobody would think anything weird.

No, she wants to kiss him good and proper, to feel his body tight against her and his hair running through her hands, and his hands caressing her face so gently. Treating her like she might break, even though they both know that’s silly.

Maybe he would bury his fingers in the soft, golden hair at the back of her neck, and his thumbs would trace her cheekbones lovingly as he stared deeply into her eyes. Maybe she would lose herself in the look, breathless at the depth of his love for her. And she might lean in, shyly, to press her lips against his once more, pouring her soul through her mouth and hoping, _hoping_ he could sense how she felt.

That she loved him even more.

Maybe she would even say so, a soft whisper against his lips. And then he might pull her close and hold her tightly, and never let her go.

Or maybe it wouldn’t be soft. Maybe she would catch him in a fit of passion, and he would ravish her; throwing her up against the wall and taking what he wants. His hands could be aggressive, roaming over her back, her hips, her ass, pulling her hard against him. And she might moan around his tongue, parting her legs slightly, letting him know it was okay; that she wanted it, too.

Perhaps he would then lift her up, wrapping her long, strong legs around his waist, as he licked and sucked at her neck. Maybe he would bite her, hard enough to leave marks, and then kiss the marks as they faded instantly.

There’s a chance he would work his hands under her t-shirt, massaging her breasts through the lace of her bra and teasing her achingly hard nipples with his thumbs. She was positive she would gasp at every touch. She was also pretty sure she would blush when she realized she could feel him getting hard, pressing into her already soaking wet panties. And maybe she would giggle about it, and he would grind against her, and the rush of sensation, emotion, _Peter_ would drive the breath from her body.  
Maybe he would smile wickedly and kiss her harder, tongue starting a teasing rhythm against her own. Her response might be to nip at his bottom lip, sucking hard before letting it go, panting against him.

“I want you, _now_ , Peter. I want you inside me.”

And he would growl softly and throw his head back, she could see it now, arching a little against her before carrying her to the bed, throwing her down, ripping her panties down and her short skirt up before covering her hot, hungry body with his own. Her bra and shirt would be thrown carelessly across the room, along with Peter’s clothes, but he would make her leave the skirt on because he would just be that kinky and horny, and she would laugh and moan as it fell over his face, as he licked wet trails up her sensitive inner thighs before…

But no, that’s not the way it would be the first time. Peter wasn’t like that. Especially not with her.

Thinking about it logically, she would probably have to do a lot of convincing to get him to go along with it. She would have to make sure they were entirely alone, that Nathan and Heidi and the boys were somewhere else, and they wouldn’t be disturbed at all.

Then she would have to move in close, maybe while they watched a movie or something, curling up next to him in an affectionate, but still totally innocent and familial way. He would probably drop an arm across her shoulders, casually, completely oblivious to the effect his touch had on her. And then she’d snuggle in deeper, getting ready to make her move.

As she plans this out, it seems important to her that Peter think their first kiss is his idea, otherwise he might just write it off as hormones or something and never let her do it again. And that is just not an option.

So cuddling on the couch, totally normal and casual, and then maybe she’d rest her hand on Peter’s knee. Just the knee, not too far up, not yet. And he might look at it, curious, but there’s nothing really wrong with it. So she would run her nails lightly up and down his kneecap; not even paying attention to the movement, just watching the movie.  
He might shift a little, or swallow uncomfortably, but she’s pretty confident he wouldn’t move away. When it got so distracting that he couldn’t take it anymore, he would clear his throat softly; maybe say her name.

“Claire, can you…”

And then his words would be cut short, because she would look up at him. Face barely an inch away from his, she would let every adoring, hero-worshiping thought she had ever had about him shine out through her eyes. Maybe she would let her lips be parted, just slightly, as she waited for him to react.

And he would, she was sure of it. He would lean in tentatively and just barely brush his lips to hers. Then he would most likely pull back, gauging her reaction, shocked at the line he had just crossed. She would have to act fast, before his brain caught up, darting in and pressing their open mouths together. No tongue, not yet, just an assurance that he hasn’t scared her, and she isn’t going anywhere. Then maybe she would take control, just a tiny bit, and flick her tongue quickly against his. He would probably smile at that, their lips still together; and then he would take charge, making the kiss deeper and more passionate.

He might even wind his arms around her back as he lowered her to the couch, warm brown eyes locked to hers, wanting her so badly, but still afraid to act. And so she would have to run her fingers through his hair, soothing him, pulling him in for another kiss.

It’s entirely possible that the movie would run completely unnoticed in the background, from beginning to end, as they touched and kissed and got wrapped up in each other. But they wouldn’t go too far. Not yet. That was an entirely different fantasy.

Yes, Claire often wonders what it would be like to kiss Peter.

And every single time that she does, Peter thanks his lucky stars for the day he met Matt Parkman.  



End file.
